Wizards vs Wolfbloods
by KKEntertainmentfanfictionpage
Summary: What it says in the title. Nuff said. I rated it T just incase I might add some minor swears maybe.
1. Chapter 1: The two races

Rhydian was upset about Maddy leaving, he hated Whitewood. He was depressed, he would spend every night in the woods howling, Tom and Shannon were worried about him, they were both upset as well but he was really upset. One day, while out in the woods, he saw some light, he ran over to were the light was coming from, he saw people having a camp fire, they didn't notice him, one of them said something he couldn't understand, all of a sudden a bag of marshmallows appeared out of now where, he couldn't believe his eyes, this was weird for even him, and he could turn into a Wolf, one of them noticed him, he realised he had been spotted.

"What did you see?!" One of them, a woman who looked in her 30s asked.

"Uh, well I saw that you… made those marshmallows appear." He said.

"Damn, he saw." Another person, a man who was about in his 50s said.

"Please you cannot tell anyone." A 12 year old boy said.

"Don't worry, I won't, but how did you do that?" Rhydian asked.

"We can't trust him," The woman said to the man who was her father and the boy was her son, "I'm sorry but we're gonna have to wipe your memory, we're so sorry for this…"

"Wait, how about I prove you can trust me, just give me at least 20 seconds."

"20 seconds, and if you try to run we will catch you easily."

Rhydian knelt on the ground, he transformed into a Wolf. Every gasped at seeing this, he then turned back quickly.

"You're… you're… a Werewolf!" The boy says.

"Yeah, only we're not called Werewolfs, we're called Wolfbloods."

"We're, as in there are more like you?!" The old man asked.

"I'm guessing there are more of you guys as well, so what's with you guys."

"We're Wizards, so we can basically use Magic, well 3 spells a day." The woman says.

"Wizards, Magic, okay, what are you doing in Stoneybridge? I haven't seen you around here so I'm guessing you're new here?"

"We were going out travelling to loads of different places, having fun to celebrate the Nekross leaving." The boy says.

"Nekross?" Rhydian asks.

"Well, since we've already told you about Wizards, we'll tell you about the aliens." The woman says.

"Aliens?!"

"That's right, a bunch of aliens called the Nekross trying to kidnapp all Wizards on earth to feed on our magic, but ever since the Wizard Tom Clarke drove them away, non of us have been living in fear any more, we've all been celebrating."

"Okay, this is way too much to take in, magic and aliens, I'm gonna go home."

"Please do not tell anyone, about us, and we promise not to tell anyone about you."

"Can I at least tell my two friends? They already know about me and I can trust them."

"Okay, but only them if you are sure, we can not let the un-enchanted know, we will only tell the other Wizards that we can trust about you."

"Okay, seems fair enough, but no humans can know."

"Okay."

Rhydian heads back home.

"Hope fully we can trust him, I can't believe Werewolfs exist, what's next, Vampires?!" The old man says.

"Well you never know, there was those people who were arrested for burning down a castle in Stokely because there was apparently 'An evil Vampire woman there'." The woman says, "And since we've only just heard about these 'Wolfbloods' I'm guessing they want to stay hidden too, so they probably understand about keeping secrets."

**In the Chamber of Crowe**

Ursula was listening to the Woman using the network of mirrors, she had been told everything about how Rhydian turned into a Wolf.

"Well, I guess tomorrow I'll go to Stoneybridge and find out more about this." Ursula said.

**The Next day**

Tom, Ursula and Michael were all getting ready to go to Stoneybridge to find out about Wolfbloods. Once Benny got there they got in the car and drove off.

**Stoneybridge**

Rhydian, Tom and Shannon were at school outside.

"Guys you will not believe what I saw yesterday." Rhydian said.

"What?" Tom asks.

"Apparently magic is real, I saw a group of people using it."

"You're right, we don't belive you." Shannon says.

"No I'm serious, apparently Wolfbloods aren't the only group of secret people who can do stuff like this, they were out camping in the woods, they managed to make a bag of marshmallows appear by clicking their fingers, and they also know about me."

"Wait what?"

"I had to show them so I could prove they could trust me not to tell anyone, they would have wiped my memory."

"Wow, magic is really real!"

"Even more, so are Aliens."

"Okay now you have got to be kidding!"

"Well Aliens I don't have any proof of but they said apparently that Aliens are real, they were trying to eat magic, but they're apparently gone now."

"This day just got weird!" Tom says.

"Yeah I know, anyway after school I'm gonna go see if they're still there, and find out more, you wanna come."

"Um let me see, is the Sky blue, do fish swim?!" Shannon says.

"Okay then, meet me after school."

"Will do."

Rhydian heads into school.

Shannon says to Tom, "Well looks like he's gotten over Maddy, I don't think I've seen him act normal for at least a week now."

"Yeah, still I cannot believe it, Magic and Aliens! How can this day get any better?!" Tom then stood still for a second, "Damn."

"What?" Shannon asks.

"I was hoping something would make this day even better."

"Well maybe it will, you never know."

The two of them walked into school.

**So hope you liked chapter 1 of this story, please Review and let me know what you think. **

**Btw at the time that this chapter is out there is no Image cover for this story, because there are literally no Wolfblood or Wizards vs Aliens png pictures and I don't have photo shop and right now I'm using a windows xp aptop, luckily I have a windows 7 laptop it's just not with me right now, so when I do have it I'll make the cover, I'll probably have it done Friday.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting each other

**So it's been a while but here's chapter 2, also who else thinks season 3 of Wizards vs Aliens sucked big time, also please check out my youtube channel here: **** channel/UCdfTqcFgTQoUVwHi6KJuMMQ**

**And one last thing this fanfic will now no longer count series 3 of Wizards vs Aliens as cannon because of how bad it was.**

**Stoneybridge**

Tom and the others had arrived at Stoneybridge, they met up with the family of Wizards.

"Right, so do you know where this boy is?" Ursula asked the woman.

"Luckily yes, when he wasn't looking I casted a tracking spell onto him, I should be able to tell where he… he's heading here."

"What?"

"And he's with 2 un-enchanted."

The Wizards all turn around to see Rhydian, Tom and Shannon standin there.

"So, I'm guessing you guys are also Wizards." Rhydian says.

"And you must be the Werewolf." Tom says.

"Wolfblood actually."

"Same thing."

Shannon then says excitedly, "Can you really use magic?! Can you show us?!"

"You shouldn't have brought those two here." The old man says.

"Don't worry, you can trust them, these are my friends Tom and Shannon."

"Seriously though can you really do magic?" Tom asks.

"Well we might as well show them." Ursula says, she then says some words and waves her staff, then glows of magic appear for a second.

"Oh… my… God…" Shannon says as she stares.

"That… was amazing." Tom says.

"Yes well it's just a small spell." Ursula says, "Now how about you show us your Werewolf form."

"Wolfblood." Rhydian then transforms into his Wolf form.

"That is amazing." Benny says.

"I'm surprised that I can even be surprised by things now." Tom says.

Rhydian transforms back.

"So I'm guessing there are more of your kind across the world like us." Ursula says.

"Yes, we stay hidden from humans, Tom and Shannon found out about us when they saw me and… my friend Maddy transform."

"So there are more We… Wolfbloods here in Stoneybridge." The woman asks.

"Were, not anymore, the Smith family were the only Wolfbloods here but they left." Shannon says.

"Oh right." Ursula says.

Rhydian then says "Anyway I wanted to ask a few questions, like were you serious about there being aliens."

Ursula looks to the other family, "You told him about the Nekross?"

"We figured we might as well tell him about them if he knows about us." The woman says.

"Fine," Ursula then looks back at the others, "Yes there are aliens, the Nekross, but they left a while ago."

"Seriously, aliens really are real, is there anything else that is real?!" Tom asks.

"A lot of things, but most of them are in another world called the Netherside, that would take a long time to explain."

"Okay."

"But other than that, not that we know of, there are rumors of Vampires but there isn't any proof."

"Vampires?!" Shannon and Tom both say at the same time.

For hours the groups talk and learn about each other. Eventually after almost everything has been discussed, Rhydian, Tom and Shannon decide to head back home.

**In space**

The Zarantulas arrived behind the moon. On the ship Varg is sat on a blue throne. "Finally, I will have my revenge Tom Clarke." Varg then laughs as the Zarantulas beams everyone up. Everyone looks around and is shocked to see Varg. "Hello Tom Clarke, and I see you have some new friends." All of a sudden the guards grab everyone. "Take the unimportant Wizards to the new extractor."

The guards take the family of Wizards to the bigger new extractor as the scream and beg, while everyone else tries to struggle.

"Are these the aliens you were talking about?!" Rhydian asks.

"Yes, but I thought they had left." Ursula says.

"Varg! Please let them go!" Tom yells.

The Wizard family have their magic extracted, but instead of being turned old, the new extractor turns them to dust.

"No!"

"Now, who are these new people, they aren't Wizards, but why does one of them seem different?" Varg then walks over to Rhydian.

Rhydian then transforms quickly and drops free from the guard, he launches at varg and knocks him down, he jumps off as the other guards let go to start shooting at him, Rhydian runs with the others.

"What was that creature?!" Varg yells as he gets up, he and the guards chase after them and fire straight at them.

"Follow me!" Tom yells, they follow him and make their way to the teleporter, "Benny!"

"Right." Benny uses the controls to teleport them back to earth.

"We have to warn the other Wizards now!" Tom yells.

Ursula grabs a mirror from her pocket and sends a message warning all Wizards that the Nekross are back.

"So those were the aliens?" Tom asks.

"Yes, the Nekross." Michael says.

"They feed on Wizards magic, I can't believe they killed the others, this new extractor, it can extract multiple Wizards at once." Benny says.

"I've done it, the others Wizards have been warned, now we have to get out of here quickly!" Ursula yells.

"You guys will have to come with us, it's not safe here!" Tom says.

"Right!" Rhydian says.

They all head to the car and speed off.

**Right that was chapter 2, and you know how I said the Nekross wouldn't appear, well I didn't lie I just changed my mind, since series 3 sucked so much and I decided to not make it cannon I figured I could add the Nekross, Lady Lyzera won't appear though because I found her pointless. I also added the Nekross because they would help with something I have planned in a later chapter and I figured the Nekross would make it work more.**


End file.
